We have studied the genetics and biochemistry of ts-110, a Moloney murine sarcoma virus (MSV) temperature-sensitive (ts) mutant, which transforms cells at 34 but not at 39 degrees. This mutant represents a deletion of at least 0.3 x 10 to the six daltons of genetic information when compared to its wild-type parent (MSV 349).